Found, and Lost Again
by nachobandit13
Summary: Jennifer visits her cousin, Bruce Banner, while she's there some incidents happen, making her and Bruce farther and farther apart. But when she meets Clint, everything changes. This is my first Fanfic. Its kinda funny, and sad. Maybe even some Science Boyfriends. So hope you like it!


A small knock on the door woke Bruce up from his nap. He grumbled under his breath. He never sleeps, and when he does something always wakes him up. Bruce slowly moved towards the door, rubbing his eyes. When he opened the door, a small woman was standing there, with a suitcase in her hands. "J-jenny?" He hugged her tightly. "It's been so long…"

"I know, it's been too long." She hugged him back.

"How…how did you find out where I was?"

"You've been all over the news Doc. How could I not find you?"

Bruce laughed slightly; he hadn't seen Jennifer in years. They were like brother and sister when they were kids. "Please Jen come in," he said releasing her from the hug.

The small woman smiled and walked into the mansion. _I can't believe I'm in the Avengers Mansion,_ she thought to herself.

Bruce sat down on the couch and Jennifer sat next to him, "I can't believe you're here Jen. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch with you."

"It's fine. I'm just glad I get to see you again."  
"So, how long are you going to be in New York?"

"A few days. I'm came to work on a case, but the suspect pleaded guilty. So the next trial is canceled. I'm staying in a hotel about fifteen minutes away from here, so I'll hopefully be able to see you again." She explained.

"You're not staying in a hotel, there's plenty of room here, Jen." Bruce said.

"No, Bruce really I'll be fi-"

Bruce looked beyond Jennifer, and she turned around to see what he was looking at. A short man, with a goatee stood in the doorway, listening in on their conversation. "You really should listen to Bruce. There's a lot of left over rooms," he walked over to where they were sitting, and put his hand out for Jennifer to shake. "Tony, and you are…."

"Jen Walters," she shook his hand. "Bruce's cousin."

"I never knew you had a cousin," Tony nudged Bruce's shoulder. "Its nice to meet you Jen, and you should really stay."  
She smiled "Okay fine. I'll stay."

Bruce stood up and walked Jennifer to her room. "Thank you, Tony," he called over his shoulder.

After getting situated in her room, Jennifer decided to look around. The place was huge. Something caught her attention while she was walking around. The window was open, and someone was cursing. Jennifer watched closely from behind a wall, a pair of hands started coming through the window, soon followed by an entire body.

"Damn you Stark," the man muttered. Jennifer stepped out from behind the wall, while his back was turned. "Now, where did he put my bow….who the hell are you?" He stared at her.

"_Who the hell are you,_" she mocked. "Did know breaking and entering is a crime?"

"Ah…right. Clint Barton. Please don't call the cops," he smiled awkwardly.

"Jennifer. Maybe," she smirked slightly. "And I think Tony's in the lab."

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Clint started walking to the lab.

When he reached the lab, Tony and Bruce were working on some new machine. "Who's the babe upstairs?" he asked, sitting his coat down on a chair.

Tony laughed, because he knew what was coming next. "The 'babe' upstairs, is my cousin." Bruce said, glaring at Clint.

Clint looked slightly embarrassed, "Jeeze, sorry Bruce. I didn't me-"

"Its fine," Bruce continued working.

"Okay….Tony what did you do to my bow?"  
Tony didn't even look up; he just nodded towards a corner of the room. "Thanks, I hope you don't mind, but I'm just gonna stay here tonight," said Clint. Tony waved his hand around, motioning for Clint to leave. He smirked and went upstairs.

On the way to his room, he saw Jennifer sitting on her bed staring at a computer. He watched her for a few minutes, before saying something. "Hey…sorry about earlier."  
She jumped slightly not realizing he was there, "It's…it's fine. Don't worry about it."

Clint sat at the edge of her bed, and laid his bow down next to him. "So you're Bruce's cousin?"

"Yeah…" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Ah, okay," they sat there in silence for a few minutes "…Welp…I think I'm going to, uh, go. Yeah, I'll see you later," he said picking up his bow and backing out of the room.

"Mmhm, see ya," her eyes were glued on the screen again.

Bruce and Tony were just finishing up for the night. After twenty-three tiny explosions, and sixteen malfunctions, they had finally made a new robot for the lab. "You get to name him Bruce, Dummy, and Moran, are already taken." Tony joked.

Bruce laughed, "don't be so mean to them Tony."

"Okay. Dumbass it is," Tony flashed one of his 'Stark smiles' at Bruce.

Bruce shook his head, and smiled. "Yeah, alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Tony," he said walking up the stairs.

"Maybe we should go and eat sometimes," Tony blurted. "I mean if you want."  
Bruce stopped. "Yeah. I'd…I'd like that." Without another word, Bruce continued up the stairs and to Jennifer's room.

She was still sitting there looking at the computer. He knocked lightly on her wall, "Knock, knock."

Jennifer smiled, "Hey Bruce. Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, sure what's up?"

"You like him don't you?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Tony."  
"What? Nonononono, we're…we're just uh…friends." Bruce blushed slightly.

"Yes you do!" she laughed. "I can see it in your eyes!"  
"Yeah, yeah okay. Maybe a little," he smiled at his cousin, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"I knew it."  
"Sure you did. Good night, little Jenny."  
She shut off her computer and got up to change. "Night Bruce," Jennifer said shutting the door.

She got changed and settled into her bed.

After an hour or so of tossing and turning, there was yelling coming from down the hall. It was Bruce.

She ran down to Bruce's room, he was on the brink of hulking out. Bruce caught glimpse of her, and tried to yell at her to run. But nothing came out. She inched closer to him, they looked into each other's eyes. "Bruce…its alright. You're…you're going to be okay. Trust me, you'll be fine."

His gaze went past Jennifer, behind her Clint stood, with his bow string pulled back. "Jennifer, get outta here," Clint said firmly.

She turned and looked at him, then she looked back at Bruce. "I'm not going Bruce. It's fine, you'll be fine." She knelt down next to Bruce, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He kept fighting for control, "Shhh…" she rubbed his back. "Its fine…I'm here." Clint stood there watching closely. Slowly Bruce was gaining control back. He rested his head in Jennifer's lap, and passed out from exhaustion.

She tried to move him off, but he was too heavy. "Can I get some help?" Clint walked over to them and lifted Bruce on to the bed. She sat down in a chair, in the corner of the room. Jennifer waited for Clint to leave, before dozing off.

_To be continued…_


End file.
